


Down, You Dumb Dog!

by j2mslittlebitch



Series: Three's Company, but Fours a Crowd. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brawling, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta checked so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down, You Dumb Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta checked so all mistakes are my own.

Dean definitely did not take kindly to being awoken before sunrise by the giant, ever growing puppy that Cas had adopted. He moaned into his pillow as Lucy shoved her wet snout in his ear and elbowed Cas.

“She shtupid dogsh awake.”

No answer. So he lifts his head, ready to get a bit louder when he seen Cas, curled into himself with the completely blissed out, amazing dream, sleep face look and suddenly Dean wasn’t too keen to wake him up.

The dog was still whining and snuffling and pawing Dean’s arm that was hanging from the side of the bed. So with a grumble and curse, he climbed up and found the clothes that he had tossed into the corner the night before. They were dirty but he didn’t care and he was pretty sure at, he squinted at the bright red numbers on the clock, _4.47_ in the morning, no one else would either.

He pulled his boots on and clipped the lead onto Lucy’s collor, before pocketing his knife and the key and pushing the door open, he and the dog walked into the pre-dawn air.

“I can’t believe you woke me up at four fifty, _four fifty_!” he growled at the dog who simply wagged her tail in response. They walked along the deserted road until they came to a park where Dean let the pup go to do her business. She flew off into the bushes and Dean took a seat on the park bench to wait.

“Well, lookie what we have here.”

The voice echoed through the night, followed by a hollow laugh that sent chills down Dean’s spine and he was only slightly comforted by the weight of his knife in his pocket.

He turned his head slightly and caught sight of four men swaggering towards him and he knew immediately he was out matched. He was a skilled fight, quick, strong and brutal but against four men, who probably weren’t even human, he was useless.

He didn’t let them see his hesitation though, he smirked, one side of his mouth rising up but never reaching his eyes, “Good morning, gentlemen.”

All four of the men, which Dean was nearly nine hundred percent sure were meatsuits, wore identical maniacal looks on their faces and was almost certain they were out for his blood.

“A Mister Dean Winchester, sitting out here _all_ alone.”

Well that answered Dean’s _Are they human?_ questions. He stood, hoping the height would give him the illusion of the upper hand, it didn’t really work.

“Well if you boys know who I am, I guess you know what I can do, so I’d advise you to consider fuckin’ off before I fuck you off permanently.” Dean was pretty sure that he wasn’t scaring anyone at all, but he needed to try. At least if he could get them off balance, he might stand a chance.

_Woof. Woof. Woof._

Lucy chose that moment to charge head on to Dean’s side and Dean felt like kicking her away, pretending like she was some stray mutt but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He seen the demons glance at her, and his stomach turned, he knew exactly what they would so to a puppy stupid enough to stand at her masters side, especially when that master happens to be Dean Winchester.

Dean’s hand hovered above his pocket before he yanked the knife free and rushed headlong into the demons in his typical kamikaze style. He managed to stick one and it flared up red, screaming before the meatsuit hit the ground before the last three were on him.

One pinned his flailing arms, squeezing so tight he yelped and dropped the knife, another threw a bone crunching punch into Dean’s ribs, he grunted as he heard cracks and pushed his torso back, kicking up his legs and catching one of the demons in the knees.

It went down like a sack of bricks so he threw his head back and his vision swam as he connected with the demon pinning him, but it shocked him enough that he loosened his grip and Dean was able to lunge down and grip the knife, and swung it up, catching the stunned demon in the chin.

He didn’t have much luck though and caught an upper cut to the cheek that spilt the skin and threw him backwards. He heard the _thunk_ as his skull hit the cement and his vision whited out around the edges, and then suddenly he had a chest full of brown and white dog.

Lucy was snarling at the demons, clueless to the fact that they would rip her apart and bathe in the blood, he tried to push her off him but she wouldn’t budge, so he pushed himself up and the dog skittered to the ground, her teeth still bared.

Dean lunched to his feet and threw the knife at the nearest demon, catching him in the chest and killing him with a flare of orange light. He grabbed the knife from its chest before the body even hit the ground aned spun, too see Lucy hanging from the remaining demons arm, yowling like a banshee, determined to prevent her master from being further attacked. He winced when the demon managed to get her around the scruff of the neck and prayed he wouldn’t snap it. 

Dean lunged and aimed wide with the knife, catching the last demon with the knife between the ribs and watched as it went down with a blinding flash. Dean limped to Lucy, where she had fallen and knelt down next to her, wincing as his knees twinged with pressure. 

She flopped her tail a few times, before standing and whimpering, shaking her entire body then licking Dean’s face. Dean smiled and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head in a rare display of affection towards the wayward animal.

 

The got back to the hotel fifteen minutes later, both limping and exhausted. When he pushed the door open, Cas was right where they left him, curled up in bed and Dean snarled, pulling his boots off and throwing them at him, one by one. He threw Lucy’s leash onto the table and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

It was Cas’ damn fault this had happened, it was his fault he had broken ribs, his fault he had a black eye and split cheek and dammit, he couldn’t bring himself to blame Cas. Without the dog there, Dean would have been worse off; Lucy had helped him even if it was by distraction. And Dean didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Cas had’ve taken her out for a walk.

He shook his head and pulled his shirt off, wincing at the pain that shot up his ribs and into his shoulder. The bruises were there, he could see the darkening of his skin and dammit, it hurt. His face was no better, his eye was black but not swollen, his cheek was still bleeding and he hoped like fuck he didn’t need to stitch it up.

He shook his head and turned the water on, splashing it onto his face and washing the blood and dirt from his skin and hair. He heard Lucy scratching at the door and pulled it open, to see Cas and Lucy standing there both with their heads tilted staring at him.

Cas’ eyebrows rose and he stepped forwards, pushing the dog aside gently to reach his lover, “Dean, what happened? Why are you and Lucy hurt? Why are we awake at 5:30?”

Dean snorted, “Why are we awake? Your stupid dog woke me up, then I got my ass handed to me by four demons and I’m fuckin’ tired. That’s what!”

Dean was aware he wasn’t making sense but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck so he stepped around Cas, his hand falling on Lucy’s head for a moment before he yanked his jeans and socks off and fell into bed.

He heard Cas rummaging through their duffle bag then the bed dipped beside him as Cas sat down and he felt gentle hands on his shoulders, “Dean, your face needs a stitch in and I have some pain killers for you.”

Dean instantly fell like a class A jerkoff for cracking it at Cas, it really wasn’t his fault, after all, he had only been human for all of three months. So he flopped onto his back and looked up at Cas, “Thankyou baby.”

Dean sat still while Cas stitched his face, and sent silent thanks that he had always had a steady hand, then he swallowed the tablets Cas had given him before they both fell back onto the bed. Lucy jumped up and pushed her luck by curling up at their feet.

“Dean, I’m sorry you got hurt.” Cas’ voice was soft when it broke the silence and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the whispered apology.

He rolled to face Cas and pressed his lips to his boyfriends shoulder, “It’s okay, Cas. We’re both fine and if we’re bring honest, Lucy probably saved my butt.”

Cas turned too, and pressed his lips to Dean’s and behind the kiss, Dean could feel the smile.


End file.
